mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy Turner
Joy Farrah Turner (formally Joy Darville, then Joy Hickey) is the ex-wife of Earl Hickey, and current wife of Darnell Turner. She is the mother of Dodge and Earl Jr. They live in Pimmit Hills Trailer Park. At the start of the series, she antagonises Earl, trying to steal his lottery money. However, after he helps her on several occasions, they develop a friendship. Early life Childhood Joy is a Libra, being born between September 24 and October 23 . When Joy was a child, she entered the Prettiest Pretty Princess beauty pageant with her mother. In 1981 she won the first prize, a lawnmowing figurine, but every year after that the prize was won by Shelly Stoker with her mother . Adulthood Joy became pregnant and realized that she needed to get married to support her baby. She saw Earl Hickey in the Crab Shack in 1999 and managed to get him drunk enough to marry her upon first meeting, despite him being in a relationship with Jessie . The next morning, Earl discovered that Joy was several months pregnant. She gave birth to the baby in 2000, and named it Dodge . Joy and Earl had been married several weeks when they thought the end of the world would come on January 1, 2000. They took over a Bargain Bag store, and tried to start the world again. They soon found out that the world was not over, and quickly left the store . Some months later, Joy began an affair with Darnell, the owner of the Crab Shack. Earl remained unaware of the affair up until Joy's second child, Earl Jr. was born, and he was black. Their marriage continued for several years, Earl raising the two children not his own. After Earl was run down by a car, Joy presented him with divorce papers in the hospital and he signed them, too high on morphine to realize what he was doing . Season 1 After Earl won the $100,000 lottery money, Joy was convinced that half of it was rightfully hers and set about trying to steal it from Earl . Once she remembered that in Earl's will he had left everything to her, she began trying to kill him. However, Darnell, with whom Earl remained good friends despite the affair he had with his wife, informed Earl of Joy's plans and Earl changed his will . Joy resumed to trying to steal Earl's money and, after his car containing the money was impounded, she tried to pay to get it back. The impounders charged $3000 to release the car, which Joy did not have. She tried to scrape the cash together by borrowing from the bank and selling scrap metal. Earl managed to get the car back before Joy could, with the help of Randy . Joy's nail painting business is threatened by a new business owned by Kim Lee that opens in the trailer park when Earl starts to teach English to foreigners. Joy tries to teach Kim fake English to ruin her business with the phrase "I give you big infection." Earl agrees to cross something off the list to benefit Joy, and decides to do #153; Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. She is enraged that Earl broke the figure, and so enters the Prettiest Pretty Princess mother-daughter beauty pageant. With her supposedly dead mother, Joy intends to win the prize for herself. Her plan is to force Earl to give her a new hot tub in return so he can cross her off the list. Conincidentally she did win, but when Earl saw how happy she was, he realized he didn't need to do anything else, and crossed her off the list . Joy and Darnell decided to get married, but did not invite Earl. This angered Earl, especially as the wedding had been arranged during his birthday. He crashed the ceremony and accidentally broke Joy's nose in the process. To make it up to her, he agreed to pay for a new wedding. As they worked together, they became closer, leading Joy and Earl to sleep together. Darnell found out, was distraught, but Earl talked him into staying with Joy. The two end up having a happy wedding . Joy registered to vote for Carl Hickey for mayor after the planes that flew over Camden County began to bother her . Joy's parents came down to visit, and she did not tell them that she and Earl had been divorced. Instead, she lied, telling them Earl had recently returned from fighting in the war in Iraq. She was worried her father would hate Darnell for being black, but as the truth came out, Buzz was happy with his new son-in-law . She tried to enroll Dodge and Earl Jr. into the Right Choice Ranch but they were not allowed because of the bad reputation left there by Earl, whose name they still legally carried. After Earl started to cross the Ranch off his list, the boys were allowed to go . Joy went to visit Earl when he worked at the fast food restaurant for a week to fill in for Jeff Muskin who was on the List. She mocked him, then got a free meal by saying Earl's hair was in her food, forcing him to wear a hairnet and a moustache net . She helped to infiltrate the Winky Dinky headquarters to make up for one of their employees paying Ralph to burn down Pops' hot dog stand . Joy agrees to go on a date with Philo, a man who has been in love with her for years. However, she only did it to make Darnell jealous. When he became angered, she left the date . Joy sent her children to Darnell's mother's house so she could have some time alone on Mother's Day . Joy helped Earl make up for #24 on his List . Joy had a fight with Jessie, whom Joy had stolen Earl from many years before. Joy was victorious and left Jessie after knocking her gold-plated teeth out . Joy had Earl's driver's license, refusing to give it to him so she could use it as a bargaining chip. However, Darnell snuck it out to Earl . Earl made up for #119 on his List by allowing Joy to practice some new techniques for her "Custom Nails" business on him . Season 2 Joy was angered after Bargain Bag refused to refund her for an automatic television cabinet she had purchased, and so decided to steal a van from there to get her money back. She enlisted the help of Earl to sell it, but they soon discovered that there was a man in the back of the truck. Joy and Earl tried to get the man to escape without being able to identify them, but he managed to see Joy. She was sent to prison, being charged with grand theft auto, kidnapping, and assault . Earl goes to Richard Chubby, the owner of Club Chubby, and asks for the bail money for Joy, $1 million, promising to pay it back. Chubby says that he will bail Joy out if Earl gets the Club's best dancer back; Catalina. Earl talks Catalina into coming back to work, but when she discovers that it is to help Joy get out of prison, she refuses, saying she "Will not jump for Joy." Joy tries to do the dance for Chubby herself, but is unsuccessful and Chubby goes back on his deal. Earl collapses from the stress of the situation, and so Catalina decides to go ahead with the dancing, not to help get Joy out of prison, but to help Earl . Joy discovered Darnell's true identity as Harry Monroe, and kicked him out of the house until he told her the truth. However, he said that he could not tell her, and if he did he would have to start his live over again, which he could not do without her as he loved her. His words swayed Joy and she let him back in the house . In her continuing efforts to stay out of jail, Joy learnt how to stay calm in a courtroom form her deaf lawyer, Ruby Whitlow. She attended an anger class, where she learnt that she had a "disease" and it was not her fault. She began to take pills which were supposed to help reduce her anger . At the last moment, Earl lies and said it was he who commited the crime, allowing Joy to stay with her family but forcing himself into prison . Season 3 Joy helped Earl break out of prison after the warden refused to let him leave. Season 4 Joy played the part of the President's wife in Buddy's film, "2 the Max". Her scenes involved dialogue with the President, and an attack by a giant squid on the roof of the White House in the climax, which ended with a kiss with Buddy's character, Max. She quit the film during the filming of the final scene, but attended the premiere at the Crab Shack . Joy stole Willie's glass eye to use to play an I.Q. game with. Once she had won the game, she gave him the eye back . Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy